Chica Veneno
by Ottosientto Cerrezzo
Summary: El arco suave de los árboles al ser abrazados por el viento es la fantasmagórica visión, además de inútil, que recibe Feliks cuando abre el portón de la vivienda de Toris.


_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

 **Advertencia:** Es una historia Lituania/Polonia.

* * *

 **Chica Veneno**

El arco suave de los árboles al ser abrazados por el viento es la fantasmagórica visión, además de inútil, que recibe Feliks cuando abre el portón de la vivienda de Toris. El árbol se asemejaba a un pequeño sauce llorón mostrándose tal rey apesadumbrado postrado en el centro de un amplio patio; siempre quiso celebrar un cumpleaños bajo ese trasto, tal vez lanzarle un montón de luces eléctricas coloridas, pero la familia de su amigo no eran particularmente adeptos a intentar sus ideas.

Tronando sus nueve dedos cuyas uñas habían perdido su esmalte fucsia, se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa, sus taconcitos pisoteando la hierba mal recortada. Nota a Toris observándole desde la ventana. Está a diez segundos de gritarle incluso antes de hacer amago de abrir la puerta, cuando también da cuenta de la presencia de otra persona.

La belleza de esa chica jamás le hizo tropezar, ni dudar de sí mismo, en consecuencia, en este espantoso atardecer tampoco no permitirá que le arrebate un momento con el baboso de Toris. Se apresó a sí mismo bajo el abrigo mientras abre la puerta y se adentra estrepitosamente a la vivienda. Toris apenas pestañea a la violencia de su aparición, y su tono de voz es calmado cuando habla.

-Hemos terminado de hacer empanadas. Espero que te gusten, aunque el relleno no tiene papas. ¡Pero están muy sabrosas!

Tanto él como Natalia, Natalia, se encuentran parados frente al fregadero de la cocina. Feliks se mueve metiendo las manos en los grandes bolsillos del abrigo, y se sienta en el comedor.

-¿Te tragaste la nata agria, linda?

-No.- responde tajante la chica como reza la costumbre. –Las empanadas no llevan nata agria. No estas.

Esas últimas palabras quedan danzando entre los tres queriendo transmitir algo que sólo el polaco no precisa a descifrar ni a rasguños. Aún enfundado en su blanco abrigo, el muchacho se queda con los ojos achicados oliendo las delicias provenientes del horno como los otros dos se lavan y secan las manos rápidamente. Suspirando Natalia recoge de una silla una elegante chaqueta con bordados delicados en el grueso material que Feliks inmediatamente desea con enfermiza envidia.

-Debo irme.

Y lo dice como si estuviese cerrando el ataúd de alguien muy odioso para ella.

-Fue una agradable charla, no?. –comenta el lituano inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Lo fue.-confirma Natalia sin sonrisa alguna, y aunque Feliks no alcanza a ver sus ojos, todos los otros movimientos de su cuerpo al compás de los volantes de su vestido, le cuentan una historia que le suena para nada.

La chica se despide con parsimonia, y por supuesto, no toma camino por la salida del patio, sino que se marcha por la puerta principal. Viéndola así, Feliks no sabía si compararla con una supermodelo o una sacerdotisa liderando un esplendoroso sacrificio humano. En estos momentos no se sentía saber mucho sobre nada, especialmente acerca de la expresión afable que logra pillar en el rostro de su amigo castaño. Porque lo extraño no es identificar a Toris como alguien afable. No, lo chocante es la inusual seguridad con la cual dirige su mirada hacia… Feliks.

El joven polaco se revolvió en su asiento sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, apenas frunciendo los labios; Toris se limita a limpiar con una toallita los últimos rastros de la pegajosa masa sobre el mesón de la cocina. La acostumbrada confortabilidad que suele brindarle este hogar a Feliks, en aquellos instantes se le antojó fuera de lugar. Sin pensárselo mucho, se levantó para dirigirse hacia su amigo, agitando sus brazos frenéticamente haciendo mímicas de algún tipo para manifestar, consiguiendo asustar un poco a Toris.

-¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!¡Y a esa también!-grita en una arranque que Toris pretende responder con suavidad pero el rubio polaco no se le deja.- ¡No estoy preguntando!-grita más fuerte adicionando un zarpazo sobre el hombro del otro chico.-Me desahogo, por Dior.-agrega con sorna. Uf, el pobre tiene que explicarle todo a este pelele.

-Bien, bien… sólo quiero decirte que ella-¿adónde vas?

El castaño intenta agarrarle del codo pero sólo atina a sostener su abrigo, estirando un poco la tela, estirando los segundos. Feliks se voltea, soltándose sin esfuerzo. Afuera, el fracasado ensayo de sauce llorón se mece estruendosamente, y la bielorrusa, la mujer más guapa que esos dos alguna vez conocerán, camina con semblante pensativo mientras se aleja una calle más de la casa del lituano.

Exhalando y contando hasta nueve, Feliks se da una vuelta por el horno, colocándose en cuclillas para observar cuatro empanadas que probablemente estén envenenadas. Eran semejantes al cepelinai en apariencia, quizás no tan suaves, sí ligeramente doradas, y siguiendo su instinto, asume que tienen mucho relleno de carne. Su amigo se pasa las manos por la camiseta, recordando que tiene puesto el delantal, lo palpa formando una mueca una tanto confusa, o insegura, que enseguida reemplaza por una sonrisa envalentonada, controlada vaya Feliks a saber qué. Aproximándose al mesón junto al horno, Toris empieza a sacar ordenar algunos productos.

-Preparemos una salsa. O un sofrito, si te apetece.

Hace frío, pero se anima a quitarse de una vez el condenado abrigo, lanzándolo a la mesa sin miramientos. Su amigo lo nota mordiendo los labios resecos, para después marcharse a rápidamente a la sala. El polaco le escucha revolver cajones, hasta que regresa con dos objetos en sus manos. Las manos de Toris no tienen muchos cayos, son grandes, son comunes y tan mundanas que Feliks tarda en darse cuenta que los objetos que le ofrece el castaño son un brillo labial y un esmalte de uñas color fucsia. Se los arrebata con una saña juguetona echándose a reír.

-Ese fucsia parece purpura.-es lo púnico que logra pronunciar

-Bueno… nos recordará a las remolachas. A los dos nos gusta, no?- dice sonriendo

-Tipo, como que en verdad tienes hambre.

Ambos suspiran entre risitas desdibujando una atmósfera de pesar que a no sabían que arrastraban hasta ahora. Dedicándose a la elaboración de una salsa de setas, contenidos en el silencio, Feliks haciendo uno que otro morro y Toris ajustándose el delantal como si no fuera de su talla. Desde la ventana que tenían al frente, el patio continúa sin ser hermoso en su opaca inutilidad que el rubio ha llegado a detestar. Así, todavía es patio, el hogar de Toris, su Toris.

Concentrado en su labor de mezclar bien los ingredientes, además de con cuchillo en mano el chico rubio se siente más villano que nunca, decide dar otro salto.

-Cuando estén listas las empanadas, quiero que me cuentes el chisme completito. A lo mejor así se me pasa la tirria por la tipa esa.

No debería estar sorprendido por el comentario. En realidad no lo está, ni lo demuestra. Es que entonces reconoce esa alegría mal distribuida que le otorgan los verdes ojos de Feliks justo como le pillan desprevenido alzando una ceja muy bien recortada. Es la calidez en su pecho ahora perceptible, bastante clara y luminosa, la que le guiará para hablar sinceramente.

-Sí. Te lo contaré todo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Los que están cocinando son pierogis y amor. Cualquier duda, quejas o comentario, estoy allí. Cuídense.


End file.
